His Story
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: While writing his autobiography Harry realises that nothing has changed. History would be doomed to repeat itself unless somebody done something.


**His Story **

**Author:** Mystic Dodo

**Posted:** August 2014

**A/N: **So it's been a long time since I last wrote anything, let alone fanfiction! Feedback? Constructive criticism? A basket full of puppies?

* * *

Although people seemed to believe that they knew Harry Potter's life story better than he did, he did not hesitate in accepting the request to write his own auto-biography. The task took him around a year to complete, what with his other commitments (such as his pregnant wife, work promotions, celebrity appearances and meeting with his friends) and the book was surprisingly thin for all the events that had happened in his 26 years of living.

Instead of feeling pleased that the World would finally know everything that has happened, behind the scenes as well as what was already public knowledge, from his point of view, he did not feel better. In fact, he felt angry. Betrayed. Hurt. Confused. Bitter.

He never really questioned anything while growing up, just accepting things as being the way they were. Besides, he was young. He wanted a traditional, teenage experience. He had friends, he had freedom (for most part) and he had _magic_ of all things. He didn't think too much of the death wish over his head… even though it should have been his priority. Not only that, but everybody else's' too.

Harry found himself ruminating over the events of the past, his green eyes flashing like thunder. Looking back, he would have changed so much. Looking back, he would have done things so much differently. He should have fought for those changes, to actually take control and not bury his head in the sand.

Harry frowned as he glared at the manuscript. That was his history. In those pages were the actions of many that lead to the consequences of many negative situations… including the unnecessary deaths of Fred, Hedwig, Moody, Dumbledore… all because nobody had taken the threat of Voldemort 's beliefs (indeed, the state of the wizarding world) seriously. Because even after Voldemort's defeat, there was still prejudice and corruption. There was still enslavement and old fashioned views and traditions that were most certainly outdated. There was contradiction, incompetence and not to mention many of the same mistakes being repeated that banged against the cracks of the so called peace that the Wizarding world had so called made.

Nothing had technically been sorted. All of the death, the loss, had pretty much been for nothing. Sure, Voldemort was dead, but the initial prejudice and narrow minded belief system hadn't changed. How long would it be until another Dark Lord, with similar ideals, came along?

There had been steps made… but it wasn't enough. Nobody done enough. That was one thing that irritated Harry most about the human nature; the ability to ignore the root cause of a problem. Just cut off the leaves and then wonder why issues kept coming back.

Harry was angry. He was angry at Dumbledore. He was angry at his parents, his family, his friends, his old professors. Most of all, he was angry at himself. He was so _immature._ He had known since he was 11 somebody had tried to kill him… known from the age of 15 about the reasons why. Yet he had done nothing. Nobody had done anything.

Ginny had tried her best to comfort him but Harry had rounded on her too. "You're a pure blood. Didn't your family exile your mother's cousin or something for working in the muggle world? This is the problem! The fact that Wizards think of themselves as being far more superior to anybody and anything else… especially those of pure blood. Doesn't anybody realise how stupid that is? Inbreeding between pure bloods increased the number of squibs. Wizards would have died out if not for Muggles."

His wife, full of pregnancy hormones, had taken insult to his dig at her heritage and refused to speak to him for days.

Even his best friend, muggle born Hermione Weasley, with her first hand experiences with the consequences of being not what people believed to be a proper Witch, couldn't calm Harry from his rage. She tried reasoning with him, of course. She tried to say to him that everybody makes mistakes but "we're safe now. He's gone. Things are better than ever."

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew that attacks still happened every now and then, that there was superstitions about Muggles and Muggleborns and even half bloods. That there were still misunderstandings and superior complexes and stupid belief systems. Maybe nobody wanted to think that there could be another war…. But by not acknowledging a problem doesn't mean that it will go away. Changes needed to be made.

Change should have happened centuries ago…

Harry was ashamed to admit that he himself had had thoughts of being better than muggles, particularly his aunt and uncle. They feared him, and damned right they should. He was a wizard, powerful, able to do things that muggles had only read in story books. They had no right to treat him the way that they did when he was growing up.

In some way, he could understand why there was so much… hatred and fear towards muggles. Even curiosity. He could also understand why the non-magical beings would be terrified of magic too yet explored fascination via stories and fairy tales.

What Harry didn't understand was why he wasn't trained to face Voldemort. Normal childhood? How could he have that when bigotry existed in the muggle world too? If anything, wouldn't his maltreatment meant that there was a greater chance of him having developed similar views as many purebloods? What if he had joined Voldemort in his campaign of terror? Or, on the flip side of the coin, what if Harry decided that all purebloods needed extinguishing to try and lower the rates of potential Dark Lords?

What if, why, how…

It took only a couple of months to make amendments his autobiography. Despite it being an account of his life, Harry reflected more about the state of the magic and muggle world than he did of himself.

He wondered if his views would start another war. He wondered if he could be the start of a revolution. He wondered if he could initiate a change…


End file.
